1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for biological detection, and more particularly to an electronic device for biological microscopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional specimen analyzing system 100, which includes a display unit 110, a microscope integration apparatus 120, a keyboard 130, and a mouse 140. The microscope integration apparatus 120 includes a microscope, a camera, a thermostat apparatus, a computer, and an inspection support tray 122. The above-mentioned display unit 110, keyboard 130, mouse 140 are connected to the microscope integration apparatus 120 before use. The thermostat apparatus and computer are then turned on to keep the temperature within the thermostat apparatus at required value and a pre-installed analyzing software is operated to a “ready for specimen” state. For detecting, a slide containing the specimen is placed on the inspection support tray 122, and the inspection support tray 122 is then conveyed into the microscope integration apparatus 120. The specimen is then respectively observed and pictured via the microscope and camera in the microscope integration apparatus 120, and the image is then transmitted to the computer in the microscope integration apparatus 120 for further analysis.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional specimen analyzing system 200, which includes a display unit 210, a keyboard 220, and a microscope 230, a camera 240, a mouse 250, and a computer 260. The display unit 210, keyboard 220, mouse 250, and camera 240 are electrically connected to the computer 260 before use. The computer 260 is then turned on and a pre-installed analyzing software is operated to a “ready for specimen” state. For detecting, a slide containing the specimen is placed on a detecting platform 232 and then respectively observed and pictured via the microscope 230 and camera 240, and the image then is transmitted to the computer 260 for further analysis.
The two aforementioned conventional specimen analyzing systems require assembling the display unit, keyboard, mouse, and camera before use for detection. The drawbacks of the above-mentioned conventional specimen analyzing systems are suitable for use in the integrated health-care provided by community medical resource including family doctors, 5 to 10 local clinics, and regional hospitals, however not suitable for at-home service for the disabled and inconvenient areas. Therefore, it is now a current goal to provide an integrated specimen analyzing system that is capable of connecting to the network for remote health-care and pathological analysis.